


A Sea of Fire and Ice

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: The Alphas of Percy Jackson [41]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alpha!Hiccup, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal, Bondage, Bottom!Jack, Bottom!Percy, Clothes Sharing, Cuddles, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Ice Play, Knotting, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Norse Demigods, Omega!Jack, Omega!Percy, Oral, Polyamory, Set in the world of Percy Jackson, Sex Toys, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, courting, son of Jökul Frosti!Jack, son of Odin!Hiccup, sub!Percy, top!Hiccup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:38:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Through her cousin, Annabeth made some Norse friends. She keeps bugging Percy until he agrees to get to know them. While meeting Fishlegs and Astrid, Percy also meets their other friend – Hiccup, a very charming, dorkish, sassy alpha. And Hiccup's omega Jack.





	A Sea of Fire and Ice

PJatO || HiJacercy || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – A Sea of Fire and Ice || HiJacercy || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – A Sea of Fire and Ice

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m), ABO-verse, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, knotting, BDSM, sex toys, bondage, ice play

Main Pairing: Hiccup/Jack/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Mrs. O'Leary

DreamWorks Characters: Jackson Overland | Jack Frost (son of Jökul Frosti), Hiccup Haddock (son of Odin), Astrid Hofferson (daughter of Tyr), Fishlegs Ingerman (son of Fjölnir), Toothless

Summary: Through her cousin, Annabeth made some Norse friends. She keeps bugging Percy until he agrees to get to know them. While meeting Fishlegs and Astrid, Percy also meets their other friend – Hiccup, a very charming, dorkish, sassy alpha. And Hiccup's omega Jack.

**The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

_A Sea of Fire and Ice_

Ever since Percy had helped Annabeth track down her cousin Magnus, Annabeth had been kind of obsessed with Norse mythology and the Norse demigods she had met through her cousin.

Some in particular had become very close friends of Annabeth's by now. It was continuously Fishlegs this and Astrid that. Kind of amusing to Percy and he was happy to see his best friend so excited. Fishlegs was an intellectual, a son of Fjölnir who – as Annabeth had put it for Percy – was basically a male Norse version of Athena. Wisdom and knowledge and all that jazz. Astrid all the while was a daughter of Tyr, a war god. And Percy had to listen to so many stories about those two that after a couple weeks, he agreed to Annabeth introducing them.

"It's good to finally put a face to the gushing", chuckled Astrid amused, shaking Percy's hand.

She was a pretty, well-trained blonde alpha with intense eyes. Honestly, Percy thought she and Annabeth kind of looked alike. He was definitely sure that they'd be a scary combination. Fishlegs however was a roundish, friendly looking beta who ducked his head as he shook Percy's hand.

"Yeah, same here. Annie talks a lot about you guys these days", agreed Percy.

"Oh, shut up. All of you", huffed Annabeth as the four of them sat down.

Annabeth and Percy sat opposite Astrid and Fishlegs. The four of them ordered milkshakes and burgers while Astrid and Fishlegs talked a little about themselves.

"I'll have to go in two hours though. I completely forgot that Heather and I had plans for a double-date with Hics and Jack", stated Fishlegs once their orders arrived.

"That's not a problem. It's hard for newbies to endure a lot of Percy at once", joked Annabeth.

"He—ey!", exclaimed Percy with a glare and a pout, knowing she was joking.

Annabeth smiled and bumped shoulders with Percy before they focused on catching up again. Fishlegs was a real bookworm and Astrid was about as much into training and fighting as Annabeth. Very exhausting. But Percy was happy his best friend had made good new friends like them. It was two hours later that their little get together was interrupted by a handsome alpha and _the_ most curious omega Percy had ever seen. The alpha was tall and well-trained though not overly bulky. He had messy brown hair and sparkling emerald-eyes. He had a possessive arm wrapped around his omega. And his omega looked totally fascinating. He had snow-white hair and sparkling ice-blue eyes, skin nearly as pale as his hair. Though he was wearing a blue hoodie, with the hood put up as though he was trying to hide his white hair, some of it still poked out from beneath the hood. And he was wearing skin-tight dark-brown leather-pants which suited him more than well.

"Heather sent us to pick you up, Fishlegs", stated the brunette alpha. "She said she's running late because Dagur keeps annoying her. Which is nothing new for her brother, but oh well."

The alpha turned from looking at Fishlegs to the others. Him and Astrid exchanged a greeting not unlike how Percy and Annabeth greeted each other. Annabeth nodded briefly in acknowledgment, apparently also knowing the mated pair. But then the alpha's eyes found Percy and he paused.

"Your eyes are awesome", stated the white-haired omega as he was suddenly very close to Percy.

"Uhm. Thanks. You have really awesome hair", countered Percy, blinking slowly.

"Ah, sorry, where are my manners?", yelped Fishlegs as he got up. "Guys, this is Annabeth's friend Percy Jackson. The one she always talks about. Percy, these are my best friend Hiccup Haddock and his mate Jack Frost. Well, Jackson Overland, but everyone just calls him Jack Frost."

"Why?", asked Percy confused. "Because of the hair?"

"Kinda", shrugged Jack, still staring at Percy. "Got the hair from my dad. Jökul Frosti. The god the mythological figure of Jack Frost is based on, you know. So since mom named me Jackson, it became my nickname when I met other demigods like me."

"So you can make it snow?", asked Percy curiously, leaning in more. "Like a kid of Khione?"

"So to speak", confirmed Annabeth, patting Percy on the head.

Jack offered him the most mischievous grin and the next moment a snowflake hit Percy's nose. The son of Poseidon yelped a little before he laughed, eyes sparkling in excitement.

"I can make it rain", declared Percy with a broad grin.

"Together, you could throw the world into a massive storm", drawled Astrid unimpressed.

Percy and Jack both stuck their tongues out at the same moment, then turned to look at each other and laugh at that. Hiccup watched them silently and fondly, arms crossed over his chest.

"So, what can you do?", asked Percy curiously, turning to Hiccup. "Who's your godly parent?"

"Odin", replied Hiccup simply, shrugging. "Son of the king and all that. I do take after the 'knowledge' part of his realm, but the rest... not really. I'm more of a tinkerer."

"And a dragon tamer", added Jack, hip-checking his mate with a wink.

"...Dragon tamer?", echoed Percy and perked up, eyes sparkling ridiculously as he stared at Hiccup.

"Oh? Did... we really talk so much without mentioning our dragons?", asked Fishlegs stunned.

"There was already enough to talk about without them", shrugged Astrid.

"Like, real life dragons?", asked Percy, looking around before hitting Annabeth's upper arm. "How do you talk in detail about chess-games you played against Fishlegs, but _never_ mention _dragons_?!"

"...Because I knew I'd totally lose you", snorted Annabeth and rolled her eyes.

"Can I meet a dragon? _Please_?", requested Percy, offering the most stunning begging kitten-eyes.

Hiccup blinked slowly as he stared into those begging kitten-eyes, while Jack turned to look at Hiccup with his head tilted in a nearly pleading way. It was obvious that Jack had already grown fond of Percy and really wanted to see the curious omega react to real-life dragons after how cutely he had reacted to the snow and the news of them being dragon tamers.

"Toothless is waiting on the café's roof", drawled Hiccup.

"Perfect! That means I can finish my milkshake in peace while you introduce Toothless to Percy", nodded Fishlegs pleased. "I'll also call Heather and see how long she'll be."

"Have fun with the dragon", chuckled Annabeth and shook her head.

"Ye—es!", cheered Percy as he jumped up. "Show me the dragon!"

"You gotta calm down some first", ordered Hiccup as he led the way. "Toothless is a Night Fury. They're strong and can be dangerous. Since he doesn't know you, you need to calm down so you don't make him nervous and he doesn't perceive you as a threat."

"Okay", nodded Percy obediently as he trailed after Hiccup.

"But Tooth is basically a scaly big kitten once you earn his trust", assured Jack.

"He's not a kitten, Jack", sighed Hiccup a bit amused.

"Su—ure", grinned Jack mischievously. "Anything you say, Hics."

Hiccup huffed at his mate and Jack snickered softly. Percy tilted his head as he watched them. They were a really cute couple. Not to mention, they were really nice to look at, particularly in combination. They finally reached the rooftop and Percy gasped. There, in the sun, laid a giant dragon, curled together and snoring peacefully. He was pitch-black and shiny and pretty.

"Wow. You're adorable", whispered Percy in awe as he approached.

The dragon woke and cracked one eye open. He lifted his head and tilted it, regarding Percy curiously. Grinning, the son of Poseidon sat down in front the dragon and waited. Toothless looked past Percy at Hiccup and Jack, regarding them for a long moment and only when he put together that the mated pair didn't see Percy as a threat did he inspect Percy. Percy giggled as he was sniffed.

"I'm Percy", said Percy with a smile, carefully patting Toothless' head. "You're the first real dragon I ever met. You're _so_ cool. And adorable. Heh, that tickles, Toothless."

Toothless licked Percy's cheek and then moved on to resting his head on top of Percy's, looking curiously at Hiccup and Jack once more. Hiccup shrugged while Jack grinned broadly and nodded wildly. The eager reaction of his omega made Hiccup pause. Turning back to Toothless, he gave the smallest nod too and the next moment, Percy was buried under the dragon, Toothless grooming Percy's hair. Percy laughed brightly as he squirmed in the dragon's hold.

"I think your big scaly kitten likes me", grinned Percy delighted.

"It... seems that way", drawled Hiccup fondly.

Jack watched them intrigued before he took off the ground and flew closer to Percy.

"Holy Hades, you just _flew_!", yelped Percy wide-eyed, staring at Jack.

Jack blinked where he was hovering a few inches over the ground. "Right. Sorry. Yeah, I do. Blessing of my grandpa Karí, god of wind. He allows me to fly."

"That is _so cool_ ", huffed Percy with a glare. "The only thing my godly grandpa ever did was try to kill me and take over the world, you know."

Jack laughed at that as he landed next to Percy. "How do _you_ get around? I can fly. Hics got Tooth."

"Oh, I occasionally fly too", grinned Percy brightly. "I have a pegasus buddy named Blackjack. But the whole being a son of the sea thing... makes me a bit squeamish about flying, you know. So... I don't really fly that much. I mainly travel with my puppy."

"Your... puppy?", echoed Hiccup curiously.

"Oh, you could meet her? I'm sure she'd get along with your scaly cat", grinned Percy.

He fished for his silvery Stygian ice whistle that Nico had forged for him. Because Nico always fussed and knew how often Percy got himself into 'impossible situations'. The Ghost King had insisted and said it'd make him sleep better; something that Jason confirmed with wild, pointed nodding, much to Percy's amusement. Blowing the whistle, Percy waited a moment for the shadows to open up and for Mrs. O'Leary to exit them. The giant hellhound yelped and then she growled when she saw Percy stuck under the foreign dragon.

"No! Girl, no, Toothless is a friend, not an enemy!", assured Percy hastily. "It's alright!"

Mrs. O'Leary slowly relaxed and started circling the dragon wearily. Toothless reluctantly let go of Percy and instead sniffed the hound that was as large as him. The two of them continued circling and sniffing each other while Percy slowly crawled out from underneath the dragon.

"...You call _that_ a puppy?", grunted Hiccup wide-eyed, gesturing at the hellhound.

"Ye—ep", chimed Percy happily and nodded. "Mrs. O'Leary, those are Toothless, Hiccup and Jack. And this is my puppy – Mrs. O'Leary. She's a good girl so no worries."

Jack took off again so he could fly up and circle the hellhound himself before he sat down on top of her, slowly carding his fingers through the fur. "You're a cutie, aren't you?"

She whined in agreement and tilted her head back some. Hiccup too approached so he could get a closer look at the hellhound; he had never seen one before. Like with dragons, he carefully reached a hand out and waited for her to brush her snout against his palm. He smiled pleased by that.

"She really is a good girl", stated Hiccup fondly.

Suddenly, Mrs. O'Leary yelped as she got nudged by Toothless and the next moment the two giant beasts were playing around together, with the three demigods standing by and watching.

"That is definitely the cutest thing ever", declared Percy amused.

"Oh, we should meet up again so they can play", suggested Jack with a broad grin.

"I'd love that", smiled Percy.

/break\

Percy regularly came to visit them with Mrs. O'Leary and over the following three months, Percy and Jack grew practically inseparable. At this point, Percy was so comfortable at Hiccup and Jack's apartment that he found his way around to everything himself. Due to Mrs. O'Leary's ability to travel through shadows, it sometimes even happened by now that Hiccup and/or Jack got home to be greeted by Percy already being there. The friendship between Percy and Jack had been cute and endearing to Hiccup... until Jack got the twins involved and Percy got the Stoll-brothers involved. Together, the six of them were a mischievous, destructive force of pranks and mayhem.

But at least Jack would be _extra_ considerate during the nights following such excessive pranks. And yes, Hiccup knew he was being played by his omega and that Jack had him wrapped around his little finger, but oh well. It was impossible to deny Jack _anything_.

"Hey, girl", greeted Hiccup fondly. "Is your human around too?"

He entered the living room to find Mrs. O'Leary sprawled out on the space between couch and TV. They had a big home, with large doors because Toothless was living with them. Mrs. O'Leary appreciated that too. Toothless cooed as he walked over to his furry friend and curled together next to her. She yawned and licked the dragon's cheek. Rolling his eyes at the two of them, Hiccup ventured deeper until he found Percy in the kitchen, humming happily and baking away.

"Hey, Raindrop", said Hiccup gently as he approached Percy.

He wrapped an arm around Percy's side and gave his hip a gentle squeeze in greeting. Percy turned to smile brightly at him and offer him a spoon full of dark-blue frosting. Obediently, Hiccup opened up and tasted it. Blueberry. A second bowl, this one with ice-blue frosting, stood beside it and Hiccup dipped a finger in. Marshmallow-cream. Hiccup hummed in appreciation.

"Think Frosty will like it?", asked Percy with a pleased grin.

"De—efinitely", grinned Hiccup amused.

"Help me decorate?", requested Percy.

Hiccup smiled as he joined Percy and started decorating the cupcakes together with the omega. Percy smelt like strawberries and the ocean and Hiccup had found himself growing very fond of the scent. He was particularly fond of how well it went with the scent of marshmallows and snow. Speaking of marshmallows and snow, he could smell that his omega was somewhere in the house.

"Snowflake?", called Hiccup out curiously.

"Cuddling with the puppy and the scaly kitten", called Jack back. "Join you in a bit!"

Percy huffed amused as he continued decorating the cupcakes. "Unfair, Frosty!"

"Sucks for you, Rainy", countered Jack before softening a little. "You get cuddles later."

A pleased smile spread over Percy's lips as that, prompting Hiccup to take the frosting from him. "Why don't you go and join Jack while I finish this up, mh?"

Hiccup watched how Percy basically bolted off to the living room and Hiccup found himself hurrying to finish the cupcakes so he could join his omegas. He nearly dropped the bowl of frosting at that thought. Wide-eyed, he stared blankly ahead. Where had that come from? No, stupid. He knew where that had come from. Percy was basically living at their place by now, Percy and Jack cuddled so much and pranked so much that their scents were mingled so much that Hiccup had gotten used to what they smelt like mixed, Hiccup had grown fiercely protective of the Greek, taking Toothless and Mrs. O'Leary out together had become their regular pastime.

"Hey there, I bring cupcakes", declared Hiccup with a slightly strained smile as he entered the kitchen with the batch of freshly baked cupcakes. "Who wants some?"

"Cu—upcakes. And alpha. Perfect combo", hummed Jack contently.

He was curled around Percy, having the Greek's head nestled against his chest, while Percy played with Jack's fluffy white hair. The two omegas curled together between Mrs. O'Leary and Toothless were definitely the most adorable thing on the entire planet. With a gentle look on his face did Hiccup sit down with them and put the cupcakes down. Of course, with his omegas, there was no peaceful eating. Within moments did the two cheeky omegas turn it into a food-fight by smearing frosting onto each other's cheeks and throwing cupcakes. Though they also ate the thrown cupcakes, so there was that. Hiccup let himself be pulled into the fight until all three of them were covered in cupcake-frosting. By the time all cupcakes were gone, Toothless and Mrs. O'Leary eagerly licked the frosting off their humans. So by the end of it, all three of them were dripping slobber and cupcake-frosting. Hiccup was not impressed, to say the least.

"I think we're all in need of a shower now", grunted Hiccup amused. "You can take the downstairs bathroom, Raindrop. Come on, Snowflake, let's hit the shower."

Jack's face brightened at the prospect of sharing a shower with his alpha. It never stayed just a shower when they shared, because Jack was insatiable. Percy snorted amused as they parted ways so all three of them could get cleaned up from this mess.

"Don't fuck too long. I want dinner at one point", called Percy after them teasingly.

"No promises there", countered Jack cheekily.

/break\

Jack was purring pleased as he snuggled into the fresh clothes. The shower had been good. The fucking during the shower was even better. Hiccup huffed and slapped Jack's ass in passing, causing Jack to grin even broader. When the two of them entered their bedroom, they found Percy already in it, in the middle of getting dressed. Jack paused, grabbing Hiccup's hand. He watched curiously how Percy pulled one of Hiccup's sweat-pants up, his torso still bare. Jack shamelessly licked his lips. Percy's sun-kissed skin, the sixpack and biceps... Percy sure was yummy, especially considering he was an omega. Jack really wanted to run his fingers all over that skin. A very pleased grin found its way onto Jack's face as he watched Percy pick one of Jack's blue hoodies. Despite Percy's more muscular build, Percy was half a head shorter than Jack so the hoodie hung loose on the Greek.

"You're _such_ a clothes thief", accused Jack cheekily.

They were used to this. It wasn't the first time Percy and Jack had messed around in the mud or had a food-fight or paint-war or literally anything else that left them messy. Percy had also occasionally fallen asleep after a movie marathon and then changed into clothes from Hiccup and Jack.

"Can't help it. Your hoodies are really soft and comfy. And blue", hummed Percy.

"What do you guys want for dinner?", asked Hiccup gently.

"Pizza", chorused Jack and Percy with broad grins before high-fiving.

"How you two look that good while eating so much junk-food is beyond me", snorted Hiccup.

Jack's grin widened while Percy blushed a little. Together, the three of them headed to the kitchen to order pizza before they got comfortable in the living room on the couch.

"You had fun with Leo today?", asked Percy curiously.

"Very much. I'm really glad you introduced me to him", chuckled Hiccup. "That boy is brilliant. Hyperactive in a way that beats even you and Jack, but brilliant. We worked on Laetitia."

Laetitia was a project Hiccup and Leo had been working on for the past month now. She was a dragon with an AI, so Festus wouldn't be so alone. It was adorable and Jack and Percy spent a lot of time cooing over Hiccup playing proud dragon dad.

After their pizza arrived, the three of them curled together comfortably, Hiccup having one omega tucked beneath each arm as they settled in for a long night of watching _Game of Thrones_. When all pizza was gone, Hiccup used his now free hands to run his fingers over the omegas' sides in a gentle, soothing caress. They were both comfortably snuggled up to him from either side.

"Raindrop?", asked Hiccup gently when he noticed the weight on his right grew heavier.

"Out like a candle", hummed Jack with a grin. "He's had an exhausting day."

"He did?", grunted Hiccup surprised.

"Uhu. Classes in the morning, sparring with Annabeth in the afternoon and then he made those delicious cupcakes for us", sighed Jack pleased. "I _love_ his baking."

"Me too", agreed Hiccup with a small grin.

"He'd be less stressed if he'd just move in with us, you know", mused Jack. "I mean, with the shadow-traveling and the back and forth and having to pay rent for his place in New Rome..."

"Not to mention, he'd always be close to us then", added Hiccup lightly.

"Yeah, that too", agreed Jack before he paused and turned to his alpha. "...You too, huh?"

Hiccup offered his mate a small smile before he leaned down to kiss Jack gently. "Hard not to. He's as sweet and cheeky and pretty as my omega. I seem to have a type there."

"I really love you, Hics. You're the perfect alpha for me", whispered Jack as he pecked Hiccup's lips. "But I think... I think Percy is the perfect omega for me? He's on board with every prank I play. He's so much... fun. And so sweet. Can we keep him? Can we?"

"How about for now we bring him to bed?", chuckled Hiccup amused.

"Good enough for me", grinned Jack.

/break\

Percy woke up to the pleasant scents of marshmallows, snow, firewood and leather. So, basically, Hiccup and Jack. Smiling lazily to himself, he buried his nose deeper in Hiccup's stomach. It wasn't the first time he had fallen asleep in the mated pair's house – and it wasn't the first time he woke up in their bed either. The first couple times, they had just tucked him in on the couch, but when it continued happening, they had started taking him to their bed to sleep more comfortably. A shudder ran down his back as he felt Jack's ice-cold hands on his stomach, absentmindedly tracing Percy's sixpack. The Norse omega was pressed up against Percy's back, spooning him happily.

"Morning, Rainy", whispered Jack softly.

"Morning, Frosty", grinned Percy contently.

"You know, with how often you fall asleep at our place, you could as well move in here", stated Hiccup casually as he yawned widely. "Would make things easier."

"Easier, huh?", drawled Percy with just the slightest blush.

"Mh. I wouldn't have to call you over to hatch plots for pranks with you. You'd just already be here", confirmed Jack, cold nose pressed against Percy's neck. "You and Mrs. O'Leary wouldn't have to always travel back and forth. You wouldn't have to work that hard to pay rent for your own apartment if you'd live with us either, you know."

"Your place is big – because of Toothless – but that's just the general rooms. It's not big on rooms. As in; you don't have a spare bedroom, guys", chuckled Percy amused.

"We know", hummed Hiccup, running his fingers over Percy's arm.

"...You want me to sleep on the couch?", asked Percy unimpressed. "Too old for couch-surfing."

"Right here, you idiot", huffed Jack, tightening his arms around Percy's waist. "We want you to sleep _right here_. Granted, it's gonna be hard to distinguish between your blue clothes and my blue clothes in the closet then, but I don't mind seeing you wear my stuff. It suits you."

Percy blinked surprised and tilted his head up to look at the alpha he was using as a pillow. Hiccup just smiled gently down at him and brushed Percy's black hair out of his face. Percy leaned into the alpha's touch. He was a bit confused. Though he did like them both. A lot.

"You fit really well to us", whispered Jack into Percy's ear. "It's only been three months but you've already become such a huge part of our lives. Do you wanna stay with us? Do you wanna _be_ with us, Rainy? Because I... I think you belong right here with us."

Licking his lips slowly, Percy sat up and turned to stare at Jack. He tilted his head thoughtfully and leaned in oh-so slowly. When Jack caught on, he offered one of his mischievous, broad grins and met Percy half-way in. The kiss was soft and sweet and warm despite being cold. Humming into the kiss, Percy wrapped his arms around Jack's neck, fingers curled into soft fluffy white hair. Jack did the same with one of his hands, tugging lightly on Percy's hair while his other hand sneaked down to Percy's ass, causing the Greek omega to squeak surprised into the kiss. Jack grinned cheekily as he squeezed Percy's ass again. Hiccup watched and tried to fight his morning wood. He failed.

"That's hot", grunted Hiccup, shifting a little.

"Funny, feels really cold to me", huffed Percy and shuddered as Jack slipped the hand not squeezing Percy's ass under Percy's shirt, teasing with cold fingers. "D—Damn, you got cold hands, Frosty."

"You _like_ it", teased Jack with a knowing smirk as his fingers found their way up to Percy's nipples.

Percy shuddered and arched his back, earning him another squeeze from Jack. Glaring at the other omega, Percy decided to retaliate so he reached down to grab Jack's ass with both hands.

"So... can I take this as a 'yes' to the moving in with us part?", asked Hiccup amused.

The two omegas, still very busy groping each other, turned to blink doe-eyed at the alpha. Percy reluctantly let go of Jack to lean in and kiss Hiccup too. Gladly did the dragon tamer pull Percy all the way up on top of his chest until Percy was straddling his lap properly. Jack followed suit, bending over Percy so he could properly kiss the Greek omega's neck.

"And I take this as a 'yes' to us courting you?", asked Jack with a small grin.

"Yes on all fronts", panted Percy as the kiss broke.

/break\

Courting Percy Jackson had been sweet and gentle. Being mated to Percy Jackson was still sweet and gentle, but it was also rough and naughty and kinky. Percy brought out the best in Jack, so to speak. Those two had libidos that would kill Hiccup if he were the only one dealing with them.

He blinked slowly and tilted his head as he entered their bathroom. Or what used to be their master bedroom and was currently an ice cave. There were icicles growing up the floor and hanging down from the ceiling, a shallow sheet of water covering the floor. Percy was tied to the wall with ice-shackles, shuddering and whimpering as Jack ran cold fingers over his torso and left trails of frost.

"Ja—ack", drawled Hiccup amused.

"Mh?", grunted Jack not looking up from Percy as he painted the other omega with ice.

"What did we say about teasing our omega while I'm not there?", asked Hiccup.

Reluctantly, Jack craned his neck enough so he could kiss Hiccup as Hiccup stepped up behind him. "Not to let him come while you're gone? Which I haven't. And Rainy can confirm that."

"Ye—es. Frosty is a sadist", groaned Percy with a pout, offering Hiccup the kitten-eyes. "But you're a _good_ alpha, you wouldn't torture your omega like this, right? Hi—ics?"

Hiccup caressed Percy's cheek gently and smiled. "How about you have some more fun with our Raindrop while I take a shower? I want both of you nicely prepped when I'm done?"

"Hi—ics! Don't leave me alone with Jack", whined Percy with a pout.

"Oh come on, don't be pouty, Perce", huffed Jack amused and kissed Percy.

Hiccup shook his head in amusement as he entered the shower. He could hear the soft moans and whimpers from outside while he showered. The sounds grew fainter and Hiccup knew his omegas had moved on to the bedroom. The thought alone left him achingly hard and he found himself stroking his cock a couple of times. But before he could come, he left the shower and headed to the bedroom. He was more than pleased at what he found. Jack and Percy were naked and on all four, ass to ass, fucking themselves on a double-ended dildo.

"I have the most gorgeous omegas possible", whispered Hiccup lowly.

"Yeah, you do", grunted Percy as he thrust back against Jack, moaning lowly. "So, how do we decide who gets your cock, Hics? Flip a coin, or what?"

"You were being so good earlier when I played with you, you can have Hics' knot", chuckled Jack.

Percy gasped before pulling off the double dildo and turning to kiss Jack. "Best. Omega. Ever."

Jack chuckled as he slowly pushed Percy back onto the bed. Hiccup lined up behind Jack and grasped the dildo, slowly, lazily pumping it in and out of Jack until the white-haired omega was making it snow simply by losing control of his powers. Hiccup loved that. Percy shuddered as a light sheet of snow started covering him. Slowly, Hiccup kissed Jack's shoulder, indicating for the snow-bringer to make room for Hiccup. Obediently, Jack laid down next to Percy, gladly wrapping his lips around Percy's cock, making the son of Poseidon hiss. Smiling, Hiccup spread Percy's legs and slowly eased his cock into the wet, loosened hole. It really was Hiccup's favorite way of his omegas prepping themselves when they fucked themselves on the double-dildo. Percy was a moaning mess within moments as Hiccup fucked into him while Jack sucked him off. Percy was very beautiful when he was between them like that, in the throws of pleasure.

"Pretty little Greek", grinned Hiccup amused as he fucked Percy hard.

"Handsome big Norse", teased Percy with a gasp, fingers clawed into Jack's hair.

"If you want to come, you can, Raindrop", assured Hiccup gently.

He knew Jack had probably been teasing him for hours now. Jack liked to do that. He was a mischievous little tease and Hiccup could thoroughly enjoy it if it left their Percy desperate and sexually frustrated. Only moments later did Percy come with a stuttering moan, Jack eagerly swallowing it all and licking Percy clean before he sat up and kissed Hiccup.

"Percy, why don't you return the favor?", grinned Hiccup amused.

Percy yelped as Hiccup pulled out and flipped him over onto all four. Jack gladly sat down in front of Percy, carding his fingers through black hair and guiding Percy's head to his own cock. Percy instantly started sucking him off with gusto, growing even more eager as Hiccup returned to fucking him. When Hiccup came and his knot tied him to Percy, the son of Poseidon moaned around Jack's dick, the vibration sending Jack over the edge too. Jack was panting hard as he helped Hiccup adjust their Percy so all three of them could lay together comfortably, Percy curled against Jack's side with Hiccup spooning him because they were still tied together.

"I love you guys", whispered Percy softly, running his fingers over Jack's pale stomach.

"Love you too, Raindrop", assured Hiccup gently, kissing the top of Percy's head. "Snowflake?"

"Ye—eah. Totally love you two. Mine", hummed Jack contently.

"I love my beautiful, perfect omegas", agreed Hiccup fondly.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR, MY DEARS! May it be filled with lots of good things!
> 
> I figured I'd kick off 2018 with something fun, new and unexpected. ;D
> 
> Neeext one is one I've been asked to write for A While. Thanatos/Triton/Percy~ so look forward to that ^_~


End file.
